365 days without you
by LegendOfBekah
Summary: This is an Unusual/Non-canon pairing. Panne and Yen'fay have always known each other. (That's a mystery) Yen'fay's ghost didn't remember much. He does not have very much memory. Only of his sister, HIs kingdom and his death. Panne and Yen'fay fall in love. Yen'fay will leave and she doesn't know when he'll be back. Panne goes through so much, she never gives up hope.


_**A/N: YES I KNOW ITS NOT A CANON PAIR. BUT JUST GO WITH IT. IT WILL BE SO SWEET AND CUTE. WITH SOME FEELS.**_

The whole camp knew about Panne and Yen'fay.  
Yen'fay joined the shepherds, just a couple months ago. Panne and Yen'fay knew each other before he joined the shepherds after everyone assumed he was dead.  
The taguel was never really happy, the only one who really made her happy was Yen'fay.  
How they knew each other is a mystery... Panne knows, Yen'fay just doesn't remember or what his "Ghost" doesn't remember.  
Yen'fay treats Panne like a princess, something just clicked between them while Yen'fay saved Panne from almost getting killed by assassins.  
She's been targeted ever since the day her species was eliminated besides her  
Yen'fay, just before that found a beast stone that looked exactly like Panne's. So he asked her many questions.  
"Panne, do you know tis' was in my bag in my tent?" the swordsmaster asked her.  
"I'm not sure... Let me see it." Yen'fay handed her the broken beast stone. They both stood there, observing it.  
"Come with me..." She grabbed his hand, taking him to the ruins of where the taguel once lived.  
"Wha- Panne?!" he yelled, he was really confused.  
Of course these two have been great friends.  
"We're here." she said quietly as she stumbled upon the ruins of the town.  
"Where are we...?" He asked, still hold her hand and keeping a grip to it.  
"My old home... This is where you saved me." Panne said, she blushed badly.  
"I-I did? When was this?" His face turned red after she spoke. He never really thought of himself as a hero after what happened to his sister.  
"Don't you remember?" Panne frowned.  
"I'm not sure if I remember..." his looked a bit confused.  
"Agh. You should remember... You're my hero..." She looked over to the side.  
"Panne, I am sorry. I do not remember at all..."  
The taguel climbed up the tree quickly. "How about now?" she giggled.  
"Ergh... No. I just can't..." Yen'fay said sadly "I wish I remembered every moment with you Panne. I really do..."  
"I'll take you here everyday until you can remember." Panne said  
She leaped down from the tree as Yen'fay caught her.  
"I swear..." she blushed.  
"I don't want you to get hurt again." he said with a small smile.  
"Oh whatever." she started acting stubborn.  
"Panne.. I love you."  
"Don't lie to me Yen'fay. No one loves a Taguel. We're hated."  
"Well I love a taguel, and her name is Panne." He said laughing.  
"You're too sweet." she kissed his cheek.  
Yen'fay put Panne down and kissed her on the lips.  
Panne felt a feeling she had never felt before. She was loved by her "Hero" which made her so so happy.  
"Panne... would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked her shyly.  
"Of course, I love you." She gave him a hug.  
"Aye, It's getting dark... I think we should head back..." He told her, looking around. "It's very dark and something could happen to you."  
They headed back for the night. Lissa was standing out near the entrance to camp, talking to Frederick who was always on duty.  
"It's the love birds!" Lissa yelled.  
Panne blushed, trying to hide her face. Everyone liked to tease her about Yen'fay since they have been around each other a lot.  
"Get to bed you two, you guys will need your rest for tomorrow." Frederick informed them as they walked in.  
"Aye, Where we headed?" Yen'fay asked with a sharp reaction.  
"Chon'sin actually. Too many risen are invading the kingdom and surrounding villages." he told Yen'fay.  
"Goodnight." Panne and Yen'fay said.  
He held Panne's hand making sure she was feeling alright.  
"Rest well my dear." The swordsmaster kissed her goodnight.  
Panne slipped into her tent, Yen'fay went to his.

The last thought they both had:  
'Maybe for once, someone loves me for who I am...'


End file.
